


The Promise

by iria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria/pseuds/iria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So before starting few things:<br/>In a pack wolf, we know the existence of :<br/>*The Alpha<br/>* The Omega<br/>And...<br/>The Lupa<br/>The Lupa is considered as a Queen, while the Alpha is the ruler, the enforcer, the Lupa can be considered as Mate, Mother, Protector....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Songs :  
Promise and the Monster - Spine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZPGlvdICDo  
Warpaint - Stars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3PvQ-zcypc  
The Fuel" - Sneaker Pimps http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6XxIgZe-OY

 

 

 

Different parts to organize the story

#01 The promise:

While Laura had to go on an errand, and lives Derek with their current pack from Seattle, on here road she meets a girl named Eve, the girl is lost, young and just "got her legacy" (turned into a wolf..)  
Laura, is moved to see this girl, trying to face "her first Moon" and decides to help her,and shows how to control the beast,but Eve's wolf is peculiar, strong but almost docile, tame... Eve shows perfect control.  
Eve turns out to be : a Lupa a Wolf Queen among Wolves, in their world lupa are just an old tale, but actually, Lupa are seen as a curse and a blessing,for some Alpha they are considered as a threat , because a Lupa are powerful creature that can easily defeat an Alpha, for the others they are natural and perfect ruler dues to her capacities : Empathy,...  
But as usual some misused their power and what the people remember of them is only evil creature.  
After few months, Laura has found a pack for Eve...  
Eve considered Laura as a protector.. her sister  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- "Before you leave, I want to.. to speak about the thing you tried to avoid !" Eva said, determined to have this discussion.  
-Ok... speak.. what do you want to speak about!" Laura knew, she knew what was coming next... but Eve was.. unstoppable...  
-I owe Laur', I owe you big time, I...You saved me from.. everything. How can I thank you for everything you did for me Laura? I.. just... You don't how.." Eve was almost frantic... the flow of her speech was rapid, too rapid sometimes to be understood.  
\- "Eve" Laura said, interrupting her wit ha calm voice, "Just live your life, try to find where you come from, and live..., try to make most of your life...."  
-"But this is not enough..." Eve responded. " I mean.. I...will do that ! But I want to do something for you, you always gave or shared a lot with me... and for once I want to give you something !"  
Laura was surprised to notice how Eve, a young girl of 17, totally understood her, even if Laura always tried to just show how strong and cold she was, Eve knew that all of this was a facade... The deaths of her family has had deeply changed her, but still a part of the young and nice Laura was still here.. and Eve reminded Laura of her past and of her present...  
\- "Ok" She said after a long pause, " I want to to take care of someone, I love,if anything happens to me"  
-"Give me the name and I will !"  
-My Brother, Derek..  
-I swear, I promise that I will … "

*4 years later*  
That night, Eve felt it, this deep pain, that only meant : Death of someone she loves..

"Laura" She said, "What happened to you...."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


#02 The meeting

Eve needs time to prepare herself, but needed time to find were was Laura.. and her brother.  
After a while, Eve, finally found Laura's town : Beacon Hills  
The second is supposed to begin at the end of season 2, when Erica and Boyd are trapped by the Alpha Pack. Eve came at time to save them.  
Thanks to 40%of power and 20%of bravado, she makes them go.  
Boyd is in bad shape. But Eve is able to smell the scent of their Alpha, and after a while, they arrive to The Hale House were she meets:  
Derek, Scott, Stiles and Isaac

After few moment of confusion, and an almost fight between Derek and Eve. Eve will explain to them the reason of her coming.

" Derek, you have to leave this house, this house is your weakness and they know.. You need to build a true pack, you need a οίκια... a family..."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
# The Sacrifice

The pack of alpha was just a deception, they were led by someone... an old enemy...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I'm still working on those parts.   
But anyway tell me what you think.


End file.
